Entre brigas e desejos
by Baby Riddle
Summary: Porque ela amava Sirius. E Sirius a amava. O Baile de Formatura apenas confirmaria tudo. Sirius x Bellatrix. II Challenge de Bailes do Marauder's Map.


Disclaimer: Harry Potter não é meu.

Música utilizada na fanfic: Your Love is a Lie, do Simple Plan. Aconselharia que ouvisse enquanto lêem a fanfic.

**Entre brigas e desejos.**

Era pra ser apenas um baile idiota. Mas não foi. Bellatrix preparava-se para descer as escadas em direção ao Salão Principal onde ocorreria o dito baile enquanto pegava-se pensando sobre o que faria ou diria ao seu futuro marido, que a esperava em frente ao Salão. Certamente, não era bom dizer "Oi, eu não quero me casar contigo porque você não é digno de uma Black." Não, com certeza, isso não seria apropriado.

Queria muito não precisar ir à esse baile idiota, mas mesmo assim suas irmãs, Andrômeda e Narcissa — principalmente essa última — insistiram para que fosse com elas. Andromeda ia apenas por ir, porque não era como ela e Narcissa. Ao contrário dela e de Narcissa, que tinham que ir para conhecer os futuros maridos, Andromeda não teria que conhecer algum idiota, porque se rebelou contra sua mãe e disse que se casaria com quem quisesse. Uma coisa Bellatrix tinha que admirar em Andromeda: A morena tinha coragem. Não que Bellatrix fosse covarde, pelo contrário, era muito corajosa. Metia medo em que fosse, maior ou menor do que ela.

Respirando fundo, entrou no Salão Principal e inicialmente fora cega por tanto brilho. Quem teve a ideia estúpida de colocar flashes na frente de quem entrasse? Certamente, seria uma piada — de muito mal gosto, diga-se de passagem — do baile de formatura. Baile de formatura... E pensar que sete anos passaram-se tão rápido! Antes, era Bellatrix Black, de nariz erguido caminhando em direção ao Chapéu Seletor, aquele que designaria seu destino. Agora, uma mulher. Bellatrix Black prestes a se tornar Bellatrix Lestrange.

Olhando em volta, viu suas duas irmãs conversando com garotos sonserinos. Lucius Malfoy — futuro marido de Narcissa — circulava a cintura de Narcissa com um de seus braços e com o outro, passava a mão no longo e sedoso cabelo louro. Andromeda tentava se esquivar das investidas de um sonserino, sem muito sucesso. O braço forte do garoto circulava sua cintura e a garota não conseguia escapar. Caminhando a passos largos, Bellatrix se impôs no meio dos dois.

— Perguntou se a garota iria querer ficar com você? — sua voz sempre dura e seca espantava qualquer um.

— Não tem por quê se meter, Black. — respondeu o sonserino. — Que eu saiba, nunca gostou de Andromeda.

— Realmente, nunca gostei de Andromeda. — sorriu amarga. — Mas odeio quem tenta se fazer de engraçadinho com quem não deve. Solte-a!

O garoto, assustado pelo tom de voz da Black, soltou a cintura de Andromeda que se afastando do sonserino, agradeceu à irmã com um aceno da cabeça. Bellatrix por sua vez, limitou-se a voltar a olhar pelo salão, à procura de alguém. Achou. Em um canto do Salão, aparentemente sozinho, via-se apenas a sombra do homem que Bellatrix procurava. Vestido com um elegante terno preto, tomava seu vinho em um cálice de prata. Bellatrix, segurando os lados do longo vestido vermelho-sangue, caminhou em direção ao estranho.

Chegando perto, segurou a respiração. Esperava que ele estivesse bonito; sempre estava. Mas ele estava lindo. Nunca esperou pensar desse jeito daquele garoto que nunca a interessou como agora interessava. Ele a olhava firmemente, um sorriso maroto brincando em seus vermelhos lábios. Ele bebia o vinho em seu cálice provocantemente, quase que sabendo o que sua ação causaria em Bellatrix. E ela gostava disso. Menino mau, muito mau. Mas quem disse que Bellatrix gostava dos bons meninos?

— Pensei que não fosse vir. — foi a primeira coisa que ouviu da voz forte e máscula do garoto.

— Andrômeda e Narcissa me obrigaram a vir. — respondeu. — Por que me queria aqui... Sirius?

— Promessa é dívida. — ele disse enigmaticamente.

— Que promessa? — perguntou Bellatrix confusa e desconfiada. Os anos com Sirius a ensinaram a ficar com um pé atrás com o mesmo.

— Não é importante. — disse ele. — Vamos dançar? — a música havia acabado de começar a tocar.

— Claro. — concedeu-lhe a dança, estendendo o braço que logo fora tomado pelo de Sirius, caminhando em direção ao centro do Salão. — Estão olhando para nós. — sussurrou no ouvido dele.

— Desde quando você liga para isso? — retorquiu ele. — Apenas aproveite o momento e danem-se os outros.

— _Você_ não liga para o que dizem de você. — disse ela, dando ênfase no _você_. — Eu tenho uma imagem a zelar.

— E ser vista com seu primo irritante é ruim para sua imagem?

— Me ver tentadoramente perto de você, é ruim para minha imagem. — corrigiu ela. — Mas é praticamente impossível ficar longe de você. Que droga, Sirius! O que me atrai tanto em você?!

— Minha disposição à vida, talvez. — disse ele. — Você sempre foi tão morta. — riu. — Ou talvez minha incrível beleza Black herdada do sangue puro que corre em minhas veias.

— Nossa, isso foi tão filosófico. — ironizou ela. — Eu tenho o mesmo sangue correndo em minhas veias e nem por isso você diz que sou bonita ou algo do tipo.

— É tão carente assim, Belle? — Sirius riu e ela irritou-se com o apelido bobo. — Achei que não fosse preciso ser dito.

Depois das palavras de Sirius, eles pararam de falar para ouvir a música que dançavam. Já não era a mesma música lenta e gostava de antes. Agora a música tinha um tom agressivo no jeito de cantar, e Sirius soltou o seguinte comentário:

— É a nossa música, Bella.

_I fall asleep by the telephone_

_It's two o'clock and I'm waiting up alone_

_Tell me, where have you been? _

_I found a note with another name_

_You blow a kiss but it just don't feel the same_

_'Cuz I can feel that you're gone_

_I can't bite my tongue forever, while you try to play it cool _

_You can hide behind your stories_

_but don't take me for a fool!_

_Eu durmo ao lado do telefone_

_São duas da madrugada e eu estou esperando sozinho _

_Diga-me, onde você esteve?_

_Eu encontrei um bilhete com outro nome_

_Você manda um beijo, mas não parece a mesma coisa_

_Porque eu posso sentir que você se foi_

_Não posso morder minha língua para sempre, enquanto você tenta ficar fria_

_Você pode se esconder atrás das suas histórias,_

_Mas não ache que eu sou um idiota!_

— Eu não acho que você seja um idiota Sirius. — riu Bellatrix. — Okay, talvez um pouco.

— No fim, essa música tem razão, Bella. — disse ele, misteriosamente sério. — Eu espero seus mini-recados via coruja, mas você não os manda. E quando diz "Beijos" não é a mesma coisa. Porque assim não é você. A Bellatrix fria e sádica que eu conheço.

— Sirius... Eu... Não... É melhor pararmos por aqui, Sirius. — desvencilhando-se dos braços do Black, Bellatrix saiu dali segurando as barras do longo vestido. Vermelho-sangue. Porque Sirius adorava vermelho.

Viu quando ele saiu correndo atrás dela, não escutando quaisquer que fossem os comentários. Ouviu os risos sarcásticos de Narcísea e Lucius mas continuou correndo. No Jardim, ela ficaria melhor. Ainda dava para escutar a música e por mais que ela quisesse, não conseguia esquecer as palavras de Sirius. "_Essa é a nossa música, Bella._"

Sentou-se em na grama no meio do jardim de Hogwarts tentando não pensar em Sirius. Por que ela? Por que ela tinha que ficar com Sirius quando o término era tão óbvio e iminente? Por que logo ela?! _Com mil diabos, responda Slytherin!_

Sirius apareceu ali ofegando e disse a ela tudo que ela precisava ouvir:

— Não fuja, por favor... Por mais que eu seja um idiota e que não vai ficar com você no final, não fuja... Porque eu preciso de você.

— Você não entende Sirius.

— Então diga-me para que eu compreenda! — explodiu ele. — Vamos Bellatrix, me diga! Não sou um completo idiota.

— Há outra pessoa Sirius! — ela exclamou ofegante pela tentativa de conter as lágrimas. Lágrimas? Desde quando Bellatrix Black chora?

_You can tell me that there's nobody else – (but I feel it!)_

_You can tell me that you're home by yourself – (but I see it!) _

_You can look into my eyes and pretend all you want but I know, I know _

_Your love is just a lie! Lie! Lie!_

_It's nothing but a lie! Lie! Lie!_

_Você pode me dizer que não há outra pessoa (mas eu sinto isso!)_

_Você pode me dizer que está em casa sozinha (mas eu percebo!)_

_Você pode olhar nos meus olhos e fingir o quanto quiser, _

_mas eu sei, eu sei _

_Seu amor é simplesmente uma mentira! Mentira! Mentira!_

_Não é nada além de uma mentira! Mentira! Mentira!_

— Outra... Pessoa? — ele ofegou. — Você... Você dizia que me amava! Onde está seu amor agora, Bellatrix?!

— Cale a boca Sirius! — ela gritou. — Meu amor continua intocado e imaculado! E ele só pertence a uma pessoa!

— Que é...? — instigou Sirius.

Bellatrix hesitou por um momento mas logo disse: — Rodolphus Lestrange. — mentiu. Estava mais que claro que amava Sirius. Apenas ele não percebia e criava brigas.

Sirius vacilou por um instante para logo compreender. Ela não era dele; nunca fora. Sempre... Tudo fora mentira. Os toques, caricias, sussurros e gemidos. Mentiras. Bellatrix continuava a olhar fixamente para Sirius quase com medo da reação do Black. Para seu espanto, ele apenas respirou fundo, fechou e abriu os olhos e disse:

— Você é a pessoa mais falas que eu conheço, Black. — disse Sirius friamente. Bellatrix assustou-se. Desde quando ele usava seu sobrenome?! — Seu amor é uma mentira. Muito me admira que não esteja enganando o pobre e apaixonado Lestrange.

— Você não ter por quê se meter no que não é chamado, Sirius. — disse Bellatrix Black retomando a face fria e sem emoção. — Saia da minha vida, Sirius Black!

— Não precisa nem pedir, Bellatrix. — Sirius riu amargo. — Nunca mais encostarei em você. Nem um dedo. Nunca mais farei você minha.

_You look so innocent, but the guilt in your voice gives you away _

_Yeah, you know what I mean _

_How does it feel when you kiss when you know that I trust you _

_And do you think about me when he touches you? _

_Could you be more obscene? _

_So don't try to say you're sorry, or try to make it right_

_And don't waste your breath because it's too late, it's too late_

_Você parece tão inocente, mas a culpa em sua voz te entrega_

_Sim, você sabe o que eu quero dizer_

_Como você se sente quando beija, quando sabe que eu confio em você_

_E você pensa em mim quando ele transa com você?_

_Você poderia ser mais obscena?_

_Então não tente dizer que você sente muito e não tente arrumar isso_

_E não perca seu fôlego, porque é tarde demais, é tarde demais_

— Não precisaria. Tenho Rodolphus para mim. — disse Bellatrix, embora cada palavra soasse fria e falsa. — Eu não preciso de você Sirius!

— Isso é o que você diz, Belle. — a voz de Sirius tão melodiosa aos ouvidos de Bellatrix, agora soava tão sarcástica que era difícil acreditar que era Sirius quem falava. — Mas na prática é outra coisa. Duvido que ele seja tão _bom_ quanto eu.

— Até melhor. — mentiu. Ninguém era melhor do Sirius. Embora já tivesse se entregado a Rodolphus, ninguém era melhor que Sirius, nem mesmo Rodolphus. Essa informação ela levaria ao túmulo com ela. — Agora, por favor, Sirius, deixe-me sozinha.

Virando-se de costas para o Black, Bellatrix olhou para o céu. Ameaçava cair uma tempestade. Rodolphus a mataria se soubesse que estaria na chuva com Sirius Black. Mas pouco importava Rodolphus. Sirius estava lá, isso importava. Fechou os olhos, sentindo as primeira gotas da chuva a encharcarem-lhe o rosto.

Sirius se aproximou de Bellatrix, a abraçando por trás. Dane-se a briga, dane-se Rodolphus, dane-se seu orgulho ou o de Bellatrix. Ele a queria. E ele a teria. Como sempre. Em toda briga deles, era sempre a mesma coisa.

— Se afaste, Sirius. — murmurou Bellatrix.

— Senão fará o quê? — sussurrou entre beijos que depositava no pescoço da morena arrancando-lhe gemidos.

— Eu não responderei por mim. — disse virando-se abruptamente e beijando-o da mesma forma que ele a beijava. Apaixonada. Não importava quantas brigas tivessem, ela sempre estaria loucamente apaixonada por Sirius e nada nem ninguém — muito menos Rodolphus — iria mudar isso. Porque era assim com eles. Entre brigas e desejos, eles se amavam.

_You can tell me that there's nobody else – (but I feel it!)_

_You can tell me that you're home by yourself – (but I see it!)_

_You can look into my eyes and pretend all you want, but I know, I know _

_Your love is just a lie! Lie! Lie! Lie!_

_It's nothing but a lie! Lie! Lie! Lie!_

_You're nothing but a lie!_

_You can tell me that there's nobody else - but I feel it!_

_You can tell me that you're home by yourself - but I see it!_

_You can look into my eyes and pretend all you want, but I know, I know _

_Your love is just a lie! Lie! Lie! Lie!_

_It's nothing but a lie! Lie! Lie! Lie!_

_Your love just a lie_

_Você pode me dizer que não há outra pessoa (mas eu sinto isso!)_

_Você pode me dizer que está em casa sozinha (mas eu percebo!)_

_Você pode olhar nos meus olhos e fingir o quanto quiser, _

_mas eu sei, eu sei _

_Seu amor é simplesmente uma mentira! Mentira! Mentira!_

_Não é nada além de uma mentira! Mentira! Mentira!_

_Você pode me dizer que não há outra pessoa (mas eu sinto isso!)_

_Você pode me dizer que está em casa sozinha (mas eu percebo!)_

_Você pode olhar nos meus olhos e fingir o quanto quiser, _

_mas eu sei, eu sei _

_Seu amor é simplesmente uma mentira! Mentira! Mentira!_

_Não é nada além de uma mentira! Mentira! Mentira!_

Entraram novamente no Salão Principal, onde os indícios de que ali havia uma festa logo desapareciam. As pessoas se despediam e subiam para suas casas. Rodolphus, Lucius ou as irmãs de Bellatrix já não estavam lá. Ao contrário de todos, Bellatrix e Sirius se direcionavam para o centro do Salão dançar ao som da música já não mais existente.

Todos haviam ido embora. Dumbledore fora o último a se retirar sorrindo para o casal que dançava levemente. Com um toque da varinha, as estrelas do céu enfeitado caiam e depositavam-se aos pés do casal. Abaixando a luz e deixando uma música calma e melodiosa Dumbledore se retirou. Apenas o casal ainda dançava com a chuva de estrela ainda a cair. Enquanto estrelas caiam dentro do castelo, fora deste a chuva ainda assolava os campos. Mas nada importava. Entre brigas e desejos, Sirius Black e Bellatrix Black continuariam a dançar em sua valsa eterna.

Fim.

— Fanfic feita para o II Challenge Bailes do fórum Marauder's Map. —

Yamane minha diva! Esse é o meu mísero presente para seu grande aniversário. Não, Larissa, você não está definhando e nem virando pó aos quatorze anos. Resolvi até fazer uma +14 só pelo seu aniversário! 8D

Espero que tenha gostado, tá bom, mãe? Se não gostou... Paciência, não dá pra agradar a todos. [/apanha. Okey, se não gostou, eu faço outra.! u_u

Reviews, please?

Baby;*


End file.
